Funeral
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Emma dies and Will is at her funeral. He speaks to her one last time before she goes. What will he say?


Will sat in his chair, head down. All that was heard around him was the sound of people sniffling and other people trying to comfort them who eventually started to cry themselves.

This was the funeral of Emma Pillsbury. Who was the guidance counsellor that was adored. She died when she was hit by a car. Will found her lying on the ground in the car park, bloody and battered. The person who had ran over her had took off, so they didn't find out who it was. He tried to save her but he was too late.

Her family had came, The Glee club, some teachers and friends. Even Sue Sylvester.

Will, with his head still down, saw two pair of feet approach him looked up. He saw Finn and Rachel. Rachel's face was covered with tears. Her sobbing was in the way of her breathing causing her to breathe erratically. Finn wasn't crying but had a very depressed look on his face. He laid a comforting hand on his teacher's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mr Schue, Finn said.

Will let his head hang again.

"Yea…"

It's not that Will didn't care for people's thanks; it's just that saying sorry wasn't going to do anything. Saying sorry wasn't going to magically bring Emma back. It wasn't going to stop Will mourning over his lover.

Will felt Finn's hand leave and heard both of them walk away along with the sound of Rachel's crying. Will noticed people were beginning walk over see Emma. He saw The Glee club approaching the open coffin, tears pouring down their faces.

Will stood up and began to walk towards the coffin. He was the last one. Everyone pitied Will. They knew the two teachers were lovers and would do anything for each other. Will looked down at Emma.

Her skin was completely pale. Will had more colour than her. Her beautiful red hair was now a dull orange. Will felt a few tears fall out of his eyes and saw them fall in to the coffin. He laid his hands on either side of Emma's face. He bent down and kissed her gently.

Her lips were cold. They weren't warm like all the other kisses they shared. Will pulled back and clenched his fists.

He gritted his teeth, "I swear, I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll kill them," Will stood for what seemed minutes to him but was actually hours. People had left a while ago leaving Will alone with Emma's lifeless body. Will closed his eyes.

"Em, I want to hear your voice again,"

"Will, can you at least say please?"

Will's eyes snapped open. He looked down at the coffin to still see Emma's body. He turned around to see Emma standing there with a smile on her face. She wore a white kimono and a pair of big white beautiful wings sprouted from her back.

"Things haven't changed I see. I'm sorry I can't be with you Will," Emma smiled. "I still love you,"

Will stood frozen, eyes wide. Emma stepped closer to the coffin.

"Is that me?" Emma questioned.

Will dumbly nodded. Emma looked down at herself.

"Wow. I'm paler than you," Emma gasped. "You dressed me in black for my funeral? You know my favourite colour is orange!" Emma turned to see Will jump forward and hug her.

"Emma" He whispered. Emma smiled and hugged him back. "Yes it's me,"

Will looked in to Emma's eyes.

"Why?" Will said. "Why did you have to die?"

Emma smiled "It was an accident. I wasn't watching where I was going,".

Emma noticed tears coming out of Will's eyes.

She frowned, "Please don't cry for me, Will. And please don't mourn over me. There are plenty of other people out there who will want to be with you,"

Will's grip tightened. "No! I'll never be with anyone else again! You're the only one for me!"

Emma smiled up at Will. She leaned forward and kissed him. Will kissed her back gently. His lips were warm, not cold and lifeless. '_That's how it should be_'

Emma pulled back from Will and smiled again.

"Goodbye Will Schuester. I love you," Emma smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Emma Pillsbury,"

Emma released herself from Will's arms. She flew up the sky and gave Will a wink before she disappeared in to the clouds. Will stared at the sky, smiling. The wind blew, playing his curly, brown hair. He turned back to Emma's body.

"I'll never forget you…"


End file.
